


J의 모든 것

by ancamellia



Series: J의 모든 것 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Interview With The Vampire AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancamellia/pseuds/ancamellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>어디서부터 이 모든 것을 이야기해야 할까요. 그래요, 이 비극은 순진한 도련님의 잘못된 선택에서 시작되었어요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J의 모든 것

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요. Anhuman입니다.  
> 먼저 아래 글은 뱀파이어 연대기 중 뱀파이어와의 인터뷰의 세계관 여러부분을 차용한 글임을 밝히는 바입니다.  
> 뱀파이어 연대기에 대해 모르시는 분들을 위해 원작에 대한 간단한 설명을 덧붙이자면 이미 오랜 세월을 산 레스타라는 뱀파이어가 동생이 죽어 절망에 빠져 있는 루이스에게 접근하여 영생의 기회를 제공합니다. 즉 루이스를 뱀파이어로 만들어 버린 것이지요. 레스타는 루이(루이스의 애칭)가 뱀파이어의 생을 잘 살아갈 수 있을 거라고 생각했던 모양입니다. 하지만 세상일은 언제나 예측할 수 없는 법. 새로 뱀파이어가 된 루이스가 레스타가 전혀 예기치 못했던 다른 모습을 나타내죠. 뱀파이어와의 인터뷰는 레스타와 루이스, 그리고 그들의 딸(?)인 클라우디아. 그들의 고뇌 (정확히는 루이의 고뇌)와 삶 의 이야기를 인터뷰형식으로 서술한 이야기입니다.  
> 원작과는 다르게 이 글에서의 배경은 미국이 아닌 빅토리아시대 쯤의 영국 어딘가이며, 큰 틀을 빌려왔을 뿐, 원작과 달라질 가능성이 언제나 있다는 것을 밝힙니다. 또한 언제든지 수위등급이 상향조정될 수 있습니다.

 

 

[ Chapter 01~2 ](776716/)

 

 

01.

어디서부터 이 모든 것을 이야기해야 할까요. 그래요, 이 비극은 순진한 도련님의 잘못된 선택에서 시작되었어요.

아마 내가 스물 다섯 살이었던 겨울쯤이었을 거에요. 그날은 분명 눈이 많이 내렸던 걸로 기억합니다. 영국은 변덕스러운 날씨를 자랑하는 나라지만 그 해만큼 눈이 유난스럽게도 와댄 것도 드물었죠. 

그 때까지 내 인생은 평범하고 평화로웠습니다. 공작가의 아들로 태어나 가문의 주인이 될 때까지 크나큰 시련이나 고난도 없었죠. 불행인지 다행인지는 잘 모르겠지만 후계자 다툼같은 피곤한 분쟁은 겪지 않았으니까요. 비공식적인 형제 그러니까 아버지 혹은, 어머니의 사생아는 많았습니다만, 아버지와 어머니 사이에서 태어난 건 나와 내 손윗누이가 다였거든요. 지금이야 찾아보기 힘들지만 그 시대엔 기혼인 귀족 남녀의 사랑 없는 결혼이나 불륜은은 아주 당연했습니다. 살롱이나 무도회에서 부인이나 남편이 바람피우는 걸 목격했다는 말 정도는 농담거리조차 되지 못했죠. 게다가 사생아에 대한 대우 역시도 최소한의 의무, 그러니까 먹고 살 수 있을 정도로만 원조하는 것 정도뿐이었죠. 사랑없는 정략혼을 성스러운 의무라고 지껄이고 기혼 남녀의 불륜을 고귀한 타락이라고 말하면서도 사생아들은 신경조차 쓰지않는 고리타분하고 비효율적이며 비 양심적인 시대였어요. 양친의 공식적인 자녀라는 것 하나로 저나 해리의 지지기반이 얼마나 단단한지에 대한 설명하지 않아도 될 정도였습니다. 

특히나 저는 해리, 그러니까 해리엇과는 달리 남자아이였죠. 설탕과 스파이스와 다이아몬드로 만들어진 여자아이*가 아닌 남자아이. 제가 왓슨 공작과 공작부인의 유일한 아들로 존재하는 이상 손윗누이인 해리엇이 후계자 후보에서 제해진 건 당연했습니다. 해리가 제 아무리 대학까지 나온 신여성이라고 하더라도 그 점만큼은 관습을 따라야했어요. 이미 이야기드렸다시피 그 시대가 좀 고리타분했거든요. 뭐 사실 해리의 성격이 가문을 이끌어갈 수 있을 정도로 책임감이 있는 것도 아니었지만요. 

여하간 이튼부터 킹스까지는 물론 학위를 마친 후 전쟁에 참전해 귀족으로 의무를 다하는 것까지 유별나지 않은 평범한 인생이었습니다. 인생의 굴곡이라고 해봤자 전쟁에서 동료의 배신으로 어깨의 총상을 입은 정도였습니다만, 그 정도는 그 전쟁에서 돌아온 것 치고는 싸게 먹힌 것이었습니다. 아시잖아요. 보통 전쟁에서 선택지는 삶과 죽음 이외는 없다는 거. 게다가 그 일로 전쟁영웅으로 여왕폐하께서 친히 가슴에 훈장을 달아주셨으니 잃은 것보다는 얻은 게 더 많은 셈이었습니다. <높은 수준의 교육>, <영애와의 혼담>, <여왕폐하와 조국을 위해 충성을 바치는 인생>. 그 시대의 귀족남성이라면 누구나 겪는 일이었지요. 별다른 특징 없는 디즈니의 공주님들의 인생 같다고 해야 할까요? 마치 찍어낸 <평범 혹은 평화>라는 지루한 이름의 공산품 같았습니다.  

돌이켜보면 나는 늘 권태로웠습니다. 물론 그 권태 역시 내가 풍족했기에 올 수 있었던것이었지만- 나는 언제나 지루하고 평화로운 일상에서 탈피하고 싶어 했어요. 여왕폐하와 조국, 그리고 의무에 헌신하는 삶은 당연한 일이었지만 동시에 지루하고 틀에 박힌 일이었어요. 귀족, 아니 현실에 만족하지 못하는 인간 누구나 그렇듯 나 역시 권태를 인생의 동반자처럼 데리고 다녔지요. 

그런 의미에서 본다면 권태 자체는 그리 심각한 문제가 아니었어요. 문제는 내가 그 권태를 누를 수 있는 방법이 단 하나였다는 것이었죠. 나는 미친놈이었어요. 나는 언젠가 내 삶의 권태가 날 잡아 먹을 것이라고 생각했습니다. 내 학위가 심리나 정신의학에 대한 것은 아니었지만, 내가 미친놈이라는 걸 알기까진 어렵지 않았죠.  _세상에! 전쟁을 그리워하다니!_  전쟁에서 살았던 날들을 그리워 할 때마다 나 자신의 폭력성을 의심했을 정도였습니다. 맹세컨대 폭력과 같은 충동이 난무하는 이튼의 시절에도 그런 감정에 휩싸인 적은 없었어요. 전쟁을 그리워하는 자신을 발견할 때마다 혼란스러웠어요. 아시나요? 자기 자신을 괴물이라고 생각하는 삶이 얼마나 괴로운지? 겪어보지 않으면 상상조차 하실 수 없을 정도로 끔찍하답니다. 나 자신이 매번 무섭고 혐오스럽죠. 전쟁에서 총을 맞고도 그 전쟁을 그리워하다니 미친게 분명했어요. 지금 와서 하는 생각이지만 그래서 그가 나에게 찾아왔을 지도 모른 다는 생각이 들어요. 그래요 <광기>는 특별한 사람이 아니라 평범한 사람에게 훨씬 더 매혹적인 법이니까요. 

아까 그날에 눈이 펑펑 내렸다는 이야기는 했지요. 나는 잠 대신 벽난로가 있는 거실에서 오만과 편견을 읽고 있었습니다. 새벽만큼이나 독서에 최적화된 시간은 없을 거에요. 책 넘기는 소리부터 글자가 춤추고 미끄러지는 소리까지 들릴 정도로 온 몸의 감각이 예민해지죠. 책을 반쯤 읽었을 때였을까요? 똑똑하고 저택 밖에서 누군가 문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸습니다. 

처음엔 환청이라고 생각했습니다. 그 시간에 찾아올 손님도 없었거니와 저택과 대문 사이의 거리는 상당했거든요. 무엇보다 길드를 고용해 언제 올 불청객에게서 저택을 보호하는 게 일반적인 때였죠. 어떤 상황에서, 어떤 종류의 손님이 오시던지, 또 그 중 불청객들을 어떤 방법으로 환영해줬던 간에 그들은 내게 직통보고 하도록 되어있었습니다. 그들은 전문가였고 조부의 아버지의 아버지 때부터 왓슨의 후원을 받은 훈련된 자들이었어요. 견종으로 따지면 잘 훈련된 셰퍼드나 도베르만 같은 살인 기계들이었죠. 어떤 손님이든 간에 그들을 다 피하거나 다 죽이지 않고서는 대문부터 현관 앞까지 찾아오는 것도 현관문을 두드리는 것도 불가능한 일이었습니다. 그리고 그건 인간이 할 수 있는 일이 아니었어요. 물론 훈련받은 살수라면 가능할 수도 있겠지만 훈련받은 살수란 자고로 소리 소문 없이 사람을 죽입니다. 노크를 하는 정중한 살수? 아이들도 그런 건 소설에나 등장하는 허구라는 걸 알고있었어요. 

어쨋거나 그 때까지 나는 내가 피곤해서 제정신이 아니라고 생각했습니다. 소설에나 등장할 존재보단 피로에 지쳐 이명을 듣는 다는 게 오히려 현실성이 있었으니까요. 나는 곧바로 침실로 가는 게 옳다고 판단했습니다. 이명이 들리는 건 심각한 일이었고 휴식이 필요하단 판단이 들었으니까요. 

그 때였습니다. 마치 내 마음을 읽은 것처럼 다시 한 번 노크소리가 났어요. 정말 말도 안 되게 들린다는 걸압니다만, 그 노크소리에 순간적으로 문을 열어야 한다는 의무감이 들었습니다. 분명히 이야기하지만 그게 환청이 아니라는 것도 그 문 너머에 위험이 도사리고 있다는 것도 깨달았습니다. 기괴한 일이었죠. 손바닥에 땀이 흥건했습니다. 사실 내가 어떻게 하다 문을 열어줬는지는 잘 기억이 나지 않습니다. 지금까지 내가 그와 공유한 것들 중 그 때만큼 흐릿한 것은 없을 겁니다. 문고리를 잡은 손바닥의 감각, 서서히 열리는 문의 무게, 차갑게 볼을 엔 바람, 흥건한 피냄새, 그리고 붉게 변한 흰 눈을 등 뒤로 날 바라보는 남자의 얼굴은 잊을 수 없는데 말이죠. 

그래요 난 만난 겁니다. 

내 인생을 송두리째로 뒤흔든 재앙.  _제임스 모리어티_ 를 말이에요.

 

 

02.

정신이 돌아오자마자 나는 눈 앞의 참사에 입을 다물었습니다. 흰 눈 위에서 가장 원초적으로 돌아간 피와 힘줄 살덩어리. 그건 완전한 폭력의 형태였습니다. 누구라도 그것이 일방적인 힘에 의해 으그러진 것이라 추측할 수 있을 정도였습니다. 손 등에서 땀이 나는 것 같았습니다. 그 참사를 등 뒤로한 젊은 남자를 바라보기까지 엄청난 용기가 필요하더군요. 보통 경호원이 떼죽음을 당하는 것은 주인의 죽음을 예고하는 것이었으니까요. 그렇다고 해서 죽음이 무서운 것은 아니었습니다. 그런 식의 죽음이 아예 없는 일은 아니었거든요. 늙어죽거나 병들어죽는 게 대부분이긴 했지만 정적에게 살해당하는 걸 염두해두긴 해야했죠.   
제 아무리 현실에 몸부치더라도 현실에 익숙해지는 것이 인간이지요. 궤변임이 분명하지만 살기 위해 발버둥치는 어리석은 짓을 하고 싶지 않았습니다. 피할 수 없는 일이었으니까요. 과거의 일들을 후회하는 성격도 아니었구요. 경마를 즐기긴 했지만 사치를 하는 성격도 아니었고 빚도 없었습니다. 유산에 관한 유언장도 이미 모두 작성 되어 있었구요. 말괄량이 해리엇의 알코올 의존증이 조금 맘에 걸리긴 했지만, 그녀를 돌보아줄 사람들은 많았죠.   
오히려 무서웠던 것은 참혹한 비극을 끔찍해하면서도 죽음, 그 끔직한 권태의 종말에 흥분하는 나 자신이었어요. 

“얼굴 한 번 보기 어렵군 추워서 죽을 뻔했어” 

물론 이런 방법으로 죽을 몸은 아니지만, 낯선 남자가 어깨를 으쓱이며 이야기했습니다. 마치 시덥잖은 농담을 하는 것처럼요. 그 때였을거에요. 그가 내가 겪은 것들 중 가장 악한 존재임을 예감했을 때가. 그는 가해자였어요. 과장된 그 목소리. 그건 어떻게 해도 폭력의 잔재의 참혹함에 놀란 목소리가 아니었으니까요. 나는 아무 말도 할 수 없었습니다. 마치 혀가 잘린 것처럼 말이죠. 하지만 적막은 감돌지 않았어요. 나 대신 그가 많은 말을 했으니까요.

“하지만 뭐 나쁘진 않군. 저 치들이 목숨걸고 지킬만큼은 돼. 왓슨가의 세상물정모르는 도련님이라고 생각했는데말이야. 공작가의 아들치곤 좀 촌티나긴 하지만-그는 이부분에서 어깨를 으쓱이며 유감을 표했습니다- 자고로 군인집안 아들이면 이정도가 딱 좋지, 게다가 제법 사랑스럽게 생겼군.”

나는 그가 무슨 말을 하고 있는 지 정확히 인지할 수 없었습니다. 그의 목소리는 청각 그 이상의 감각을 유린하는 힘이 있었어요.

“예상보다 좋아” 

그가 감탄하며 말했습니다. 

“그건 그렇고 너무 말이 없네. 아니면 두려워서 벙어리가 된 거야?” 

그럼 곤란한데. 그가 어린아이처럼 웃으며 내 왼쪽 뺨에 손을 대었어요. 그 손은 내 턱과 뺨 귀를 차례대로 쓰다듬었습니다. 당연히 내가 만류하거나 피할 시간도 주지 않구요. 마치 탐색하는 것과 같은 손길이었어요. 끔찍할 정도로 불길한 감촉이더군요. 그런걸 왜 피하지 않았냐구요? 저 자신의 긍지를 걸고 장담하건데, 그 자를 눈 앞에서 보고 피할 수 있는 자는 없을 겁니다. 게다가 그땐 설상가상으로 그가 반대편 손으로 단단히 날 잡고 있었어요. 내게 남겨진 선택지라곤 그를 똑바로 바라보는 것 뿐이었어요. 실크처럼 부드럽고 뱀처럼 차가운 손 그리고 차갑게 타오르는 눈동자. 그것들은 그가 인간이 아닌 증거와도 같았지요. 그는 역사상 가장 지독하고 강력한 독사였습니다. 하와의 발목을 베어문 그 뱀조차 그보다 악하진 않았을 겁니다. 그가 보이는 몇가지의 욕망만으로 그가 아름다운 외모뒤에 독니를 숨긴 독사라는 것도 그가 내 권태라는 이름의 광기에 이끌린 것도 알수있을 정도였으니까요. 한참을 그가 그 자리에서 굳은 내 얼굴을 만졌을 때일 까요? 그의 눈동자가 눈에 띄게 일렁이더군요. 마치 흥분한 것처럼요.

“이거 놀라운 걸” 

어린 아이가 새 장난감을 보고 즐거워 하는 목소리였어요. 소름끼칠 정도로 천진난만한 목소리. 나는 잠시 가만히 있었어요. 독사를 자극해서 좋을 게 없는 것처럼 그가 뒤에 말을 하는 것을 기다리는 게 내가 할 수 있는 최선이란 걸 알았거든요. 그리고 곧 그가 말을 이었어요. 

“이런 눈은 처음보는 군. 정말 훌룡해.이봐, 넌 네가 무슨 눈을 하고있는 지 알아? 두려워하는 것도 체념하고 있지도 않아. 아니 적어도 죽음에 두려워하는 건 아니라고 할 수 있지.우리 친애하는 도련님께서는-" 

그가 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬다가 별안간 내 눈을 바라봤어요. 마치 감탄하는 것처럼 말이에요

"그래, 위험을 즐기고 있다는 게 정확하겠군. ” 

그가 마치 노래로도 부르는 것처럼 리듬감있게 이야기했습니다. 

“애완견처럼 귀여운 얼굴 뒤로 스릴에 전율하는! 앙큼하기도 해라! 게다가 머리도 제법 똑똑해. 물론 평범한 사람들같이 지루하고 멍청한 면도 있지만 자신이 살 수 있는 방법을 확실히 알고 있어. 하지만……” 

그때였습니다. 그의 손톱이 순식간에 내 눈동자로 다가온 것은. 눈알을 적출하는 나이프처럼 날카로운 손톱이었습니다. 순간적으로 온몸을 바짝 긴장할 수 밖에 없더군요. 손톱을 내 눈동자 위에 가져가는 그는 여전히 웃고있는 얼굴이었습니다만 그가 좀 전과는 다른 의도로 흥분했다는 건 충분히 알 수 있었으니까요. 그를 자극하는 것보다는 좋은 결과였지만 자칫 잘못하다가는 눈 한쪽을 그대로 잃을 수 있는 일이었습니다. 그 역시 내 맘을 읽은 것처럼 눈을 반달처럼 접으며 만족스럽게 웃더군요 

“무엇보다 흥미로운 건 사랑스러운 도련님의 어줍잖은 똑똑함보다는 솔직한 욕구야. 그래 너의 자그만 호두같은 뇌말고 네 심연에 깔린 그 것말이야! 그건 자극적이고 아주 흥미로운 거지. 혼란스럽겠지만 잘 생각해봐 그래! 너역시 자신이 어떤 문제를 안고 있다는 정도는 알잖아?” 

뭐 네가 그 점을 문제라고 생각한다는 게 유감스럽지만 . 그가 내 뺨을 매만지며 덧붙이더군요. 마치 어린아이 뺨을 쓰다듬는 것 같은 손길이었습니다.   
내 기분이 어땠냐구요? 물론 놀랄 수 밖에 없었죠. 그가 말하는 게 무엇인지 정획히 알았으니까요. 그때 난 그가 누구고 그가 원하는 게 무엇인지 정확히 몰랐습니다만, 그가 말한 문제가 무엇이었는지 확실하게 알고 있었습니다. 그는 혼란스러워하는 내 얼굴을 보며 천진난만하게 웃더군요.내가 무엇을 두려워 하고 무엇을 무서워 하는 지 아주 잘 알고 있는 게 분명했습니다. 마치 내 마음을 투시한 것처럼요. 마음 속 단 한번도 남에게 내비친 적 없는 것을 낯낯히 까발려진 느낌이었죠. 

“전쟁을 그리워하고 있는 도덕심 강한 퇴역군인이라 아주 흥미로워. 시나몬 향이라도 날거같군,(그는 이 부분에서 정말 향기라도 맡는 것처럼 코를 벌름거렸어요) 일상에 따분함을 느끼는 인간은 많지만 귀여운 외모 뒤에 도베르만같이 사나운 이를 숨기고 있는 자는 흔치 않지. 자부심을 가져! 아까까지 지루하다고 저주했던 이 곳에 감사해야겠군! 너한테도 미안해. 뭐 하튼 여왕이나 차만 찾아대는 나라가 이렇게 좋은 걸 감추고 있을 줄 누가 알았겠니? 안그래? 어쨌건 아주 훌룡해” 

나는 혼란스러웠습니다. 그가 무슨말을 하는 것보다 그가 내가 숨기고 싶은 것을 강제로 공개당한 데에 대한 충격이 컸죠. 지금이야 웃으며 이야기 할 수 있지만, 당시엔 마치 억지로 겁탈이라도 당한 것 같았거든요. 상상해 보세요 자신의 치부를 낯낯히 드러내는 남자라니, 설상가상으로 혼란스러워하는 나를 보고 반할 거 같은 데라고 말하며 내 신상정보-내가 어디서 교육받았고, 군복무지가 어디였으며 총상이 동료의 배신인 것 까지- 를 줄줄히 나불거리는 그의 목소리는 유쾌하기 짝이 없더군요. 악마의 말이라고 생각할 수 없을 정도로 감미로운 목소리로요! 세상에나 흥미건 나발이건 꿈이라고 믿고 싶을 정도로 혼란스러웠습니다. 그리고 그는 혼란스러워 하는 내 얼굴을 아주 흥미롭다는 듯 보았죠.   
그는 나 이상으로 이상한 존재였어요. 어릿광대처럼 웃으면서도 어느새 날카로운 이빨을 드러냈으니까요. 후, 뭐 돌이켜 보면 그가 순수히 즐거워 한다는 것이 나를 더 혼란스럽게 만들었던거 같네요. 그는 요즘 학계에서 이야기하는 사이코패스나 다름없었거든요

“당신은 누구죠? 혹시 독심술을 할 수 있는 건가요?” 

나는 숨을 참고 가까스로 물었습니다. 그리고 그 말을 내뱉자 마자 내가 감탄하고 있다는 걸 깨달았죠. 다소 멍청한 짓이었지만 당시엔 그를 거의 인간이 아닌 존재나 초능력자라고 생각할 수 밖에 없었어요. 그렇지 않으면 내가 미쳐버릴 지도 모른다고 생각했거든요. 

“이런 내 소개가 늦었군” 

그가 주먹을 손 바닥 위에 내려놓으며 이야기했습니다. 과장된 움직임이었어요. 마치 실제로 그런 건 하나도 중요하지 않다고 생각하는 것처럼 말이에요 

“그래, 지금 자기가 무슨 상황에 처해있고 내가 누군지 넌 조금도 알 수 없었겠군. 예상했다시피 내 뒤에 있는 수많은 경호원을 죽인 건 나야. 미안, 배가 고픈데 죽어도 못들여보내주겠다는 거야. 사실 이런 근본도 모르는 버러지들 피를 빠는 건 좋아하지 않아. 난 미식가거든! 정말이야. 내가 원하던건 방금까지 너나 지금은 네 누이 둘 중 하나였지. 걱정마 내가 좀 변덕스럽긴 하지만 흥미로운 걸 죽일 생각은 없어. 그리고 네 병약한 누이의 피는 보나마나 알콜 냄새만 날 뿐이겠지. 자 그럼 내가 인간이 아니라는 것 정도는 알 수 있겠지?” 

그는 웃으며 나를 바라보더군요. 웃고 있는 양 입꼬리 끝이 완벽히 대칭으로 올라갔더군요. 입이 바싹 마르는 기분이었어요. 단 하나의 답이 비현실적인 것이라는 걸 알고있었으니까요. 내 연락을 받은 당신이 그랬듯이요. 내가 생각해놓고 멍청한 짓이라고 생각했죠. 하지만 그는 그렇게 호락호락하지 않았어요. 적어도 모든 논리적인 생각들을 모두 묵살시킬 정도로 그는 강했죠.

“오 그 작은 뇌로 무슨 생각을 하는 지 뻔하군. 네 작은 머리의 상식은 전혀 도움이 되지 않으니까 집어치워. 이 세상에 지성을 가진 존재가 인간밖에 없다느니 하는 따분한 생각을 상식이랍시고 교육 하다니. 오, 인간들이란 참 뻔뻔하기도 하지!” 

그가 양팔을 공중으로 벌리며 말했어요. 짜증을 참을 수 없다는 어조였죠. 그는 아주 잠깐이었지만 마치 불한당들의 무례에 화가난 사람처럼 굴었어요. 그리고 곧바로 내 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 말을 이었죠. 

“물론 안심해. 적어도 난 네가 그럴 거라고 생각하진 않으니까, 그 증거로 넌 이미 답을 알고 있지. 생각해봐. 피로 배고픔을 달래는 자들을 뭐라고 부르는 지”  
“……뱀파이어” 

말을 내뱉자마자 나는 손을 가지고 내 입을 막았어요. 마치 홀린 것처럼 대답하는 나 자신에게 놀랐다기보단 내 대답에 빙긋이 웃는 그의 표정이 섬뜩했거든요. 하지만 내가 그러거나 말거나 그는 전혀 신경쓰지 않았어요. 오히려 내 턱을 마사지하듯 두드리며 Good boy라는 둥의 말을 하며 즐거워하더군요. 

“딩!동 댕! 아주 잘했어 Sweet Watson! 사실 이정도로 힌트를 주면 누구나 맞추는 일이지만-, 미안 내가 솔직하거든(이때 그는 입술을 아래로 쭉 내렸다가 올리며 어깨를 으쓱였죠)어쨋건 잘했어.”

그가 웃으며 내머리를 쓰다듬었어요. 나는 어떻게 이 상황을 대처해야하는 지 고민했죠. 그의 정체가 무엇인지 생각할 수록 답이 나오지 않았지만요. 그는 마치 시덥잖은 말장난을 하는 것 같았거든요. 

“소개하지 Sweet! 난 제임스, 제임스 모리어티라고 해. 런던의 쥐새끼였을 때도 지금하고 있는 사업을 할 때도 언제나 그 이름을 사용했지. 그러고 보니 거의 200년 이상 이 이름을 사용했군 뭐, 런던의 쥐새끼들중 하나였을 땐 모리어티가 아니었지만 그건 이제 큰 문제가 아니니까 넘어갈게! 아무튼 대부분 날 모리아티경이나 모리아티교수라고 부르고 몇몇은 제임스라고 부르지. 뭐, 아주 소수의 친밀한 자들만 말이야. 그리고 우리 엄마는 날 짐이라고 불렀어 짐 모리어티, 제법 어감이 좋지?”

  
그가 내 귀에 속삭였어요. 그는 자기 이름을 가르쳐주는 일이 대단한 것처럼 구는 동안 나는 그가 더이상의 불필요한 피는 보지 않을 거란 걸 확신했어요. 그는 나보다 우위에 있었고 나를 흥미로워했어요. 무엇보다 짧고 일방적인 대화에서 그는 거짓을 말하는 것보다 행동을 할 부류라는 판단이 들더군요. 그 불필요한 피에 내가 포함되지 아닌지는 몰랐지만 적어도 마른 미라처럼 죽거나 목이 뜯겨나갈거라는 생각은 들지 않았죠. 그렇게 생각하니 조금 냉철한 기분이 들었어요 

“날 어떻게 할 거죠?” 

그를 올려다보며 묻자 그가 웃으며 내 눈을 똑바로 바라보더군요. 검정 눈동자가 흥미와 욕망에 번들거리고 있었지만 처음처럼 겁이 나진 않았어요. 대신 생각했던 것보다 나 자신이 진정이 빠르다는 것에 조금 놀라야 했죠. 

“우리 왓슨경께서는 어떻게 될거라 생각하시나?” 

그가 잠시 침묵했다가 웃으며 물었어요.

“적어도 내가 무사할 거라고 생각하진 않아요. 뭐, 당신이 말한대로라면 난 이미 피를 빨렸겠지만, 불행인지 다행인지 아직 이빨자국하나 없네요. 그리고 미식가인 당신이라면 해리엇이나 내 하인들에게도 더이상 해를 입히는 짓은 하지 않겠죠. 하지만…”   
“하지만?” 

그가 조용히 되물었어습니다. 즐거운 얼굴이었죠. 내가 무슨 말을 할 거라는 걸 확실하게 아는 얼굴이었어요. 순식간의 침묵이었습니다. 내가 말을 잇기 위해 꼴깍하고 마른 침 삼키는 소리만이 들렸죠.

“하지만 애석하게도 내 본능은 당신은 이걸로 만족할 사람은 아니라고 말하군요.”  
“휘유- 나쁘지 않은 추리군” 

그가 입술을 삐죽이며 말했습니다 

“왜 하필이면 나죠?”

나는 가까스로 짜증을 억누르며 물었어요.

“뭐가?”   
“왜 하필이면 나냐구요” 

떨리는 목소리를 가다듬으며 묻자 그가 눈을 깜박였어요. 마치 엉성한 코미디극을 본것처럼, 그는 내 무지 혹은 외면에 아주 잠깐 질려하더군요. 그리고 곧 아아 조용히 웃더군요. 마치 사냥감을 물은 것처럼 달콤하게. 난 그제야 내가 얼마나 바보같은 지 깨달습니다. 귀족의 감으로 확신하는데 그는 그 타이밍을 노리고 있었어요. 그리고 그가 내가 이말을 꺼내기 기다렸다면 그는 내게 최후의 타격을 줄 게 뻔했죠. 지금 생각해도 바보같은 질문이었어요. 이미 알고있는 사실을 재차 확인하는 것만큼 거지같은 일은 없을 테니까요. 나는 귀를 틀어막고 싶었어요. 실제로 자존심만 없었다면 그렇게 하고도 남았을 겁니다. 오 세상에 Dear Watson. Dear Watson하고 그가 내 귀에 속삭였으니까요.

 

“설마 네가 창부가 숫처녀라고 하는 것보다 뻔한 거짓말을 할 줄이야.”

생각보다 아주 앙큼해. 그가 웃으며 덧붙였습니다. 그 눈썹이 구부려져있는 기묘한 미소는 경멸에 가까웠어요. 내가 쌓아놓았던 외면했던 벽은 그 순간 그의 손에 무너진 거나 다름 없었어요. 그가 내 눈을 파내려고 했을 때도 느낄 수 없었던 불안과 공포가 더이상 피할 수 없다는 걸 알려주는 것같았죠. 끝끝내 외면하고 싶었던 나의 밑바닥까지 그가 공개할 거란 걸 본능적으로 알았거든요. 그가 입술을 열었을 때는 안된다는 걸 알면서도 눈을 감고싶을 정도였어요. 내 명예를 걸고 맹세하건데 살면서 그렇게 외면하고 싶었던 순간은 없었을 겁니다. 양친의 죽음 이후 찾지 않았던 신의 이름을 몇번이나 불렀는지 몰라요. 하지만 신은 무책임했고 제임스 모리어티라는 이름의 광기는 매번 내게 잔혹했죠. 

“너도 알 잖아 너가 날 불렀다는 것. 모르는 거 아닐 텐데? 네 무엇이 나를 이끌었는지. 내숭은 쌍방이 다 알 때는 전혀 소용이 없어요-. 세상에 설마 내가 단순히 배고픔으로 여기 왔다고 생각하는 거야? 물론 내가 배가 고팠던건 사실이지만 난 그것만으로 이 추운날 피곤하게 수많은 사람을 죽일만큼 한가하진 않아” 

그래. 네 일상의 파멸은 네가 날 불렀을 때부터 시작된거야라고 속삭이는 그의 목소리. 그건 악마의 속삭임처럼 달콤하고 내 몸을 찢는 칼처럼 잔인한 것이었습니다.


End file.
